


The Trials Of Lana

by Derekbullock317



Category: Law & Order: SVU, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, F/M, Femslash, Loss of Trust, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:56:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27728447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derekbullock317/pseuds/Derekbullock317
Summary: Pro wrestler Lana must face several challenges after she is raped, Can Olivia help her get through the dark days ahead?
Relationships: Olivia Benson/Lana (Professional Wrestling), Ruby Riot/Amanda Rollins





	The Trials Of Lana

Nia Jax is livid that Lana is getting a shot at Asuka and the Raw Women's Championship after her win for Team Raw at Survivor Series, fueled by anger and jealousy, Jax attacks Lana as she is leaving the Thunderdome, Jax relentlessly pounds the smaller blonde woman with a steel chair. Lana rolls over and begs for Nia to stop because she's no longer in character, but Jax doesn't listen and keeps attacking Lana, but then thankfully Asuka, Shayna Baszler, Triple H, and Stephanie all show up to stop the attack.

Stephanie jumps in front of Lana, daring Nia to attack her, Nia looks at Triple H and then everyone else before dropping the chair.

"Rest assured Lana, this is far from over."

"Nia, it better be over or you won't have a job _or_ a career." Triple H says menacingly. Nia turns and walks over and gets right in Triple H's face.  
"What was that you just said?"

Triple H showed no fear while standing face to face with Nia Jax.

Triple H repeats everything that he just said,


End file.
